


Comfort In Each Other

by Ashush



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/M, Let us all hate Kamoshida together, just a smidge of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashush/pseuds/Ashush
Summary: Before the suicide attempt, Mishima and Shiho talk.
Relationships: Mishima Yuuki/Suzui Shiho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Comfort In Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> let me have shiho and mishima friendship please

“Suzui..”

Mishima passed by Shiho as she walked out of the PE Faculty Office with tears about to escape her eyes. She had bruises around her arms and legs, the worse was a large one on her neck.

“Mishima.. what do you want?”

She couldn’t look at him straight in the eyes. Dread filled him, thinking about he could have just lied to Kamoshida and said that she already went home so that he could get whatever happened in there in place of her. 

“I’ll.. patch you up.. like usual so there’s no suspicion.”

He mumbled quietly enough for her to hear. Although he shouldn’t even bother saying it quietly, there was no other student in sight except for the two of them.

“.. Right.”

They made their way to the clinic with Shiho hanging on to Mishima’s shoulder for support. She was limping all the time and the least he could do was offer a shoulder to rely on.

“It was.. worse than usual. Something must have really pissed him off.”

She murmured in his ear and he could feel a shudder go down his spine.

“I’m sorry.”

He gulps but she turns his head to look at her, a small smile on her face despite the pain.

“You shouldn’t be. You’re the one patching me up after all.”

“This is all I can do..”

She shouldn’t be thankful for him waiting.

She should be mad at him. 

_She should hate him._

After all, he was the one to call her to the PE Faculty Office and let her experience _that_ again.

Arriving in the clinic, Shiho dropped on the bed immediately, sighing. Mishima took the necessary supplies from the shelves and began the process he did a lot more than he expected.

“I want this to end..”

She mutters under her breath so he couldn’t hear but he could hear it so clearly it disturbed him and made him pause.

“Please don’t.. Please don’t die, Suzui.”

He answers just as quiet but he knew she could hear him as well. She gives him a slight nod.

“I’ll.. yeah. I promise I won’t. Don’t die too.”

It felt relaxing to be out of Kamoshida’s grasp, even it was just for a little while.

“I’ll always be there to patch you up as usual.”

A grateful twinkle appears in her eyes and they’re silent again, relishing the peacefulness of each other’s company.

“Thanks, Mishima.”

Shiho stands up, patting her skirt. Mishima returns her small smile from a while ago. 

All of a sudden, she hugs him tightly. The tears she held for so long finally ran down her cheeks, turning her into a sobbing mess. He hugged her back, eyes closed as he pats her back.

“I don’t know if I can keep living like this, Mishima.. but if I stop then—“

“Suzui, I’ll.. I’ll try my best to help you.”

After their brief exchange, she lets go of him, a slight tint of pink on her cheeks as she grabs her bag from the bed.

They bid each other goodbye before parting ways.

Shiho knew that it was a promise she couldn’t keep.

**Author's Note:**

> so i’m currently playing P5R and this thought came up when i saw mishima stand up and say ‘suzui..’ when shiho jumps and snsnnd


End file.
